


Eat me up slowly you crusty orange peel.

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: I'm sorry for breathing, Like only vore, M/M, Vore., just vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wrote this. This is what I have amounted to. What is wrong with me.oh also vore.
Relationships: Oowada Mondo/Monokuma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Eat me up slowly you crusty orange peel.

Mondo sat, tired of the killing game. He was currently thinking over what he could do, anything would work, just anything to survive. With this new motive that his deepest secret would be revealed, surely at least one person would want to murder to keep their honour. Mondo thought on it and was still thinking when Monokuma entered rather silently, much unlike him.

Monokuma sauntered over to where the gang leader sat, still acting up. Why is he being so quiet. Monokuma jumped up onto the bed, struggling a litte. His newly added weight cause the bed to indent underneath him. It was at this point the boy noticed the black and white bears presence.

Instead of saying anything to the bear, he grunted in acknowledgement of its existence. The bear placed a robotic paw onto Oowadas thigh, looking at him with a pure look romance in his eye.

Id love to just eat you up... Monokuma raspily stated, he smiled, it wasnt obvious since he's always smiling but he was smiling. I mean... You fucking could. Oowada blushed, smiling. That was when it happened. The bear didnt need any consent, all he needed was Mondo in his stomach. He opened his mouth, dislocating his jaw the way a snake would when trying to swallow its pray.

Unlike his exterior, his throat looked fleshy and warm. Mondo wanted nothing more then to be swallowed by that throat, and then it happened. His whole body felt warm and the he felt a firm pat and a muffled voice.

Thank you for this happy meal, now 99p at McDonalds.

**Author's Note:**

> W O R M


End file.
